David Yellowfish
Introduction A man named Chidi walked in line, and the sky was black. The humid air was burning against his forhead. The british guards stood on either side, facing him, head to the sky, perfect posture, musket in hand. This country, Somalai. Britian was taking slaves from their tribe. His wife, was hiding back at their house, and was about to have a baby. As Chidi stepped onto the ship, a man in a blue and white uniform asked for his name. "My name Chidi." "Your new name will be John Yellowfish so we can call you by a real name." Chidi didn't attempt to spark a fight from that insult. He knew, They were guarded, he was not. As the ship left dock in the misty, humid night, John saw a figure on the coast line. It was his wife, along with a few four other men and women who were in hiding running after the ship to cause attention. Only John heard them. He yelled "My new name John Yellowfish, name my son, with Yellowfish," he said it as tears rolled down his face. She collapsed on the ground, screaming in pain, and with a broken heart. Later, that night, the ship became a speck in the distance, she could only see the red hull as she took one last look as she held her baby in her hand. Chapter 1 A New Generation 5 men on horses came to the tribe in Somolia, Africa. Everyone ran from their huts to the horsemen. Bomani (David) was now 14. Standing at 5' 7 and 100 pounds, and followed. "We're going to be rich, my freinds!" said David's friend, Chuks yelled in joy. "What is going on?" asked David. "The walord is here. He pick a crew this year from our colonies!" The warlord stepped off his horse. He was an pirate. Looking for a crew. "Now, we got a treasure fleet coming in tomorrow," he said with his ruthless smile. He picked 5 more people to his crew. One of them was David. In his mind, Bomani never wanted to do this, but his mother had treated him and cared for him by herself, he wanted to strike rich and leave Africa, go to London, and buy a big house. David followed the Warlord onto a small raft which would take them out to the ship. "What s your name?" asked David looking at the warlord. "Edward Teach." Chapter 2, The Death of the Pirate all Pirates fear After 6 months onboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, David had already plundered 7,000 pieces of gold and was on his way to fame as he was First Mate aboard the ship and known as the most skilled fighter onboard. Though one day thing would forever change. "We're coming aboard a British vessel, sir" I yell. "Ready the guns," Blackbeard yells back. As we open fire, we hear the cries of the pitiful English "Try and get the hooks, mate, we'll board." says Blackbeard We clash with the English for hours until we finally bring out the grappling hooks.I swing my way onto their deck and slash through their crew. Edward, behind me, slices each man at my back.We finally make it to the stairwell up to the stearing weal. "We're taking this ship," I smile. "Not today," says the English captain He charges at me I thrust my sword through his stomach and kick his body off my blade, the other men onboard scattered. I turn around to find a man charging at Edward as he was fighing another one. "Captiain your six!" I yell. "Wha-" Just as Blackbeard turned his head the man had swung his sword and cut off of his head, kicked me down and escorted our crew to the dirty, smelly brig. "Goddamnit, all my salary was on the Revenge, now it's on the sea floor." I say. "eh, calm down. You'll find a way out." says one of my long-time friend, Thomas, who sat next to me in the cell. "Where to the sea?" I ask "No, once we dock," smiles Thomas "You've got a plan?" I ask "When do I not have a plan?" he replies "Like every time. I always make the plans, smart ass," I laugh. Chapter 3, Free I woke up to thomas shaking me "Hey, we're gonna call you David once we escape to make it look like we belong here," thomas explains. "Mate, we're black, they'll guess we escaped from slave ships," I say "That's why we go to Spain," I threw my body up from the bench "Finally, some where I can be free!" I exclaim. The guard tie us together, and bring us out of the brig. We embark off the ship onto the docks. The sun beams down on us as if trying to burn us. I squint my eyes and I can make out navy guards escorting the begining of the line. Thankfuly, Thomas and I were of the last ones in the line. "Here's the plan, we act like we tripped and fall into the water over the dock, the rest of line will fall, while the navy guards focus their attention to the fron and middle, they will forget about us. Untie yourself and stay underwater, only emerge you mouth occasionally for air. Got it?" I dictate. "Well, I had a different plan, but that one is genius, mate!" Thomas says as he smiles. "Now," I say. Both Thomas and I "trip" and fall into the water, half of the line fell with us, because of the weight, the navy guards quickly pulled the men out of the water. Right as I hit the sand of the bank, I got to work. From my right pocket, I pulled my knife and sliced the line that connected me to thomas and the rest of the line. The rope was still tight around me and I knew I couldn't get even get passed the docks with it on, I untied it carefully, and put it in my pocket so it wouldn't attaract any attention, quicly I swam next to the ship, poped my head up to see the comotion. Thomas had been caught, he tried to break free punching both gaurds and diving ito the water, but he was shot in the arm and taken. "S***" I whispered to myself. Just as the my fellow crew matescontinued, one of the guards stopped them. "Wasn't there another little boy?" the guard asked. "No," thomas cried while holding his arm in pain. The guard gazed at the horizon line trying to find if boy had actaully escaped. I quickly pulled my head underwater and pushed up, trying to sink back to the bottom. After a full minute, and rose my head slowly. They were gone. Chapter 4, the solo ride to the Caribbean I quickly climb up the side of the Navy ship which captured up, the name on the back was branded "The Interceptor." The deck is empty. I pour the gunpowder from my pistol in the water. "Wet gunpowder is useless" I say to myself. I take out my cutlass and crouch down the stairs. "Damn, how dumb is the navy, leaving their fastest ship in dock unguarded, and letting a 16 year old commendere it," I smile. I run back up to the deck, guards patroling the docks are heading to the ship. I head to the bareels and open the tops. My smile conquers my face as I find untouched gunpower, atleast 40 pounds of it. While loading my gun, the navy guards board the ship. "Check the brig, Ill stay up here." says one guard. Quickly, I open the barrell next to me, it's empty. I jump in it and close the top. 15 minutes pass. 20 minutes. Then the guard gets to the barrells. "Gunpowders, gunpowder, gunpowder...." he says as he checks each one. He stands infont of the barell Im hiding in and opens it. For a split second, his eyes become the size of dinner plates. I thrust my cutlass into his head, jump out, take my cutlass back, and take his firearms. I throw his body into the barrell and move it the lower deck. "No one in the brig, how's it up there." the guard yells as he climbs the stairs. "Bill?" yells the guard. The guard starts to sprint up the stairs. I hide behind crates of food, as he passes me, I move from the crates, and crouch silently behind him. He makes his way to the deck where he find a note that I had written tacked to the door. I got hungry so I went for lunch, stay there, Ill be back with tea in 20 minutes. Your friend, Bill '' The guard smiles, "Damn you, Bill" he laughs. As he enjoys the letter, I throw a rock inbetween the man's legs. My position is about 2 inches behind him and I hold my cutlass to his head. He bends down and inspects the rock. "This is not from her-" he says as he turns around. "'Ello mate, fancy meeting you here" I smile and stab him in the chest. His body meets Bill's, in the crate. I sneak to the stearing wheal and position the rudder. Within in 15 minutes, the ship is almost out of port. "Where the hell is Bill and his mate?" asks the Commadore. "Not sure, sir. They went to the docks for inspection of the Interceptor." the guard replies. The Commadore walks with 3 guards to the docks to find the Interceptor leaving port. "What the hell is going on..." asks the commadore. "One of two things, either they took the ship, or someone else killed them and took the ship," says the guard "Took a genius to think of that," jokes the other guard. "Shut up and stop the damn ship!" screams the commadore. Chapter 5, Jamaican Family A week after escaping the ports, starving I dock in the of Kingston, Jamaica. A slave women walks up to me, "Who are you?" "My name is Bomani Culakka Yellowfish," I reply "Did you escape from slave ships?" "No, my father, Chadi Culakka, renamed John Yellowfish was captured as a slave and braught here to the caribbean. *cough* I... I am a pirate, under Blackbeard, but he was killed by the English navy, they sunk our ship, my 7 months of savings, 7,000 gold. The most I've ever heard of. Now, gone." I say. "Wait you father is John Yellowfish?" she asks. "Aye, never met the man," I say "He works on the same plantation as me, Ill bring you to our slave house tonight so you can meet him," she says "Oh yes, please. Thank you!" I cry. 6 hours later. The sun sets. As I wait on the shore, the same women greets me. "Now, my name is Cali, follow me." she says. After 20 minutes of walking we are at the plantation. "So did you sail to Jamaica youself?" she asks. "Indeed. My friend and I had a plot, but he was shot. I wasnt noticed....Only by one man, he didn't say anything though." I say. I think of that young man. A little older then me, maybe 20. I was suprised he hadn't attacked me with the way I ran my mouth, eh, watherever. We walk into the slave house and a man stares at me. He points at me, "This is my son...." he says "How'd you know?" asks the women. "He looks the same from my baby I was taken away from." he says "Dad.." I say He runs up and hugs me. After 2 hours of talking an old white man walks in. "Here's your food, n***.. Who the hell is he?" asks the man. "don't call me a n***" I stand "What are you gonna do about it, n***" the man says. "I was the f***** first mate of Blackbeard until 2 weeks ago when he was killed in battle. I f****** escpaed from the royal navy, took their best ship "The Interceptor, which I have docked on the shore now, I wouldN'T f*** with me." I warn him, as I hold his shirt bringing his face to my face with a pistol in my other hand. "You're.... Bomani that kid all the navy talks about.... The best fighter in Europe." he says nervously. "No, the most skilled sworsman, marksmen, and the merciless pirate in the world." I say as I shoot him in the temple. "You're a pirate?" asks my father. "Mom couldn't provide, Blackbeard asked, I made 7,000 gold in 6 months, how could I have refused." I say "Where's your gold." he asks "At the bottom of the ocean after the damned navy sunk the Revenge." I say. Chapter 6, Piracy Returns As I walk around Jamaica, everyone stops and stares, asks me if I'm an escaped slave. Me same reply: "Just because I'm black, doesn't mean I'm A DAMN SLAVE!" I yell. They usually back off by then. I reach a tavern and start to drink. NExt, I hear two men talking. "Are ye ready to bring real piracy to the caribbean?" one asks. "Aye," the other one agrees. I walk up to them. "I was the first mate of Blackbeard's crew," I start "You're Bomani??" asks the man. "Aye, am I really that famous?" I laugh. "Are ye looking for a crew, I heard Blackbeard died," he says "Aye, may I join?" I ask. "Of course!" he says. Chapter 7, A New Journey After another 2 months a raiding more ships, I has surpassed my old 7,000 gold and was named First mate. One night as the Captain was sleeping, I snuck into his vault in the back of the Captain's cuarters. To my suprise, the captain was taking advantage of me (because I was uneducated) and only giving me 15% instead of 40% of the plunder. I took as much plunder as I could and sprinted out. The next day, I coutned my plunder. 8,450. "Hey, Will," I say. "Yes?" "Can you teach me math, I know how to read and write, but I don't know math." I said. "Why me, not to be rude, but just wondering, about my reputation," he replied. "Because you're the only one on this ship who can do math," I say. He laughs. "You're right, meet me every evening at 6:00 PM sharp." he replies. "Thank ye," I say. The next two weaks I had learned eveything from addition to square roots to algebra 1. The next night, August 26, 1744, was my birthday. "Men, as ye know, we've been aboard this ship for 2 and a half months. I have been first mate, and we've struck rich. I have a question, do ya'll like the captain?" I ask "Aye," every replies. The captain, passed out from too much rum, I set him in my hammock, and took the men to his treasury. "There," "Holy! how'd he get all this" a man asks. "Taking advantage of everyone that can't do math," I say. "Will has taught me, and in the past week I've known pecents, I counted out that I'm getting 15% of every plunder, not 40%." I explain. "As for you all, I counted all of your plunder, you've been getting 3% instead of 8%." I say. "This is b*******" they say. "Now, I call you here for a metting, subject: mutiny," I say "Aye! We all agree, mutiny is shall be," they reply. "A new type of mutiny, we send him off the plank, and just as he reaches shore, we fire the cannons, make sure he doesn't get off that island."I explain The crew laughs in pleasure. "When shall we do it, sir?" asks Will. "Tomorrow morning, I'll lour him out, the signal will be when an apple is rolled out of the Captain's Courters." I say "Aye!" they agree" "Very Well then, vote on captain," I say. "You," every one of them stares at me. I laugh and say, "Seriously guys *laugh*" "No, really, we vote you, mate." Will says. "Aye!" they agree. "Well then, get some rest, tomorrow will be the great day." I say. The night felt like years. They morning, felt like a century. I didn't sleep at all, I was too excited. "David, what the hell is wrong with ye?" asked captain Robert. "I didn't sleep last night," I say. "Too bad, mate, we got lots of plunderin' to do!" he says. I wait a good three hours, no action, we end up sailing to an island. "Where the hell are we goin'? " asks the captain. "To a port," I reply. "May I talk to youself, in your room, sir?" I ask "Aye, make it quick." he says. I take an apple from his table and talk, "Sir," I say as I "accidentaly" dop the apple and it rolls out the door. Will walks in, pistol drawn. "What the he-" "Sir, It's Mutiny," I say "Why-" asks the captain as I cut him off. "You've cheated us of gold, now you pay," I say with a smile. We force him on the plank, yet he refused to jump, I kicked him over. After 20 minutes, he finally made it to shore. "Ready the guns," I say. "Fire!" I yell with an evil grin. A loud blast of cannon fire, the last solute of a captain as his body was blown to pieces, spread out across the shore. Chapter 8, Captain mistaken Know, 17, I am Captain of this crew. Within in 1 month we had raided several hundred ships and had plundered well over 85,000 gold pieces. The crew, happier than ever, decided to dock in Port Royal for the night. "Sir, we found an inn to stay out," says my first mate. "Alright," I say "I'm going to explore a little and get food." "Aye, sir," says my frist mate. I walk around the Port thinking of Thomas it's been a year since I escaped. I should probably go rescue him, if he hasn't left Spain. As I walk up to a merchant, he runs away. "What the f***?" I ask. A guard runs up to me. "You, n***" he says "Don't call me a n****" I yell and pull out my pistol. "If you shoot, you'll be swarmed with navy guards in seconds, slave." he says "This is what it is about," I laugh "Look I'm no slave," I say. "Then who are you?" asks the guard. My crew runs to my side as they notice the comotion. "We're Spanish trades men," my first mate says. "This man is no merchent, he is a slave n***" the guard says "What is your name?" the guard asks. "Bomani Bomani Culakka Yellowfish," I say. "You're under arrest for piracy, treason, and murder," he says nervously. "bull****" I smile back at him and put my gun away. As I put my pistol away the man exhales. Then, I take out my dagger and stab him before he could even process my hand on my pelvis. I dump his body in a crate on a nearby docked ship. As I start to stroll out of the docks with my crew, 4 guards confront me. They hit me over the head with a gun, and my vision darkens to the point where everything goes black. I wake up, rub my eyes, and to my suprise, I'm in a cell with several other black people. "Damnit!" I say in fustration. "They're selling Monday," a man says. "And today is..?" I ask. "Friday," he replies. "Fantastic," I say. "2 days, mate," he says. "Ha 46 hours extra to relax," I say. "And the other 2?" the man asks. "One for planning, one for escaping, and that's streching it by 30 minutes each," I laugh. "What is your name, you fella," says the man. I pull myself up, and there is a man, maybe 50 years old, just begining to get grey hair looking at me. "Bomani Culakka Yellowfish." I say. "I've heard of ye," he says. "How does everyone know me?" I ask. "You plundered exactly 768 ships in less then a month, earned almost 100,000 gold in less than a month, and ransacked 4 ports which you left in peices, .......in less than a month." he says. "The English Crown didn't even bother sending invasions forces to take you out, do you have any idea how many monarchs fear you?" he asks. "Now that you mention it, no." I laugh. He laughs, "So how'd you get here." "Some guard thought I was a slave," I say as I inspect the metal bars for windows. I pull out my extra knife from the inside sewing of my shirt and start to cut. "No use," says the man. "No, these are St. Kitts made bars, that cheapest, scrapiest, crappiest, on the market. " I say with a smile as my knife cut one open with ease. Once all the bars are cut, I struggle pulling myself out. The man behind tries to pull himself out. I start to walk away, as the man gets stuck. "Hey, a little help?" I pull the man out and he says, "I owe my life to you know, even though you saved my life in a matter of 1 minute" he laughs. Then, out of nowhere, a gun shot is fired, the man next to me falls. "Shit," I mutter to myself as I start to spring through the town. I dodge soldiers, jump onto random horses, shoot other guards, and find my way onto the dock. My crew stands there, waiting for my return. "Ready boys?" I ask as the guards, not far behind, race to catch me. Once the guards arrive on the dock, we are already half way out of Port. I walk up to Will, my first mate. "Ready the guns," I mutter to him. An evil smile conquers his face as he rplies, "Aye sir," "COME ABOUT" I yell. "READY THE GUNS Will screams on the deck below. As our ship does a starboard turns, our cannons, loaded face Port Royal, inside the boundries of the guarding Fortress. Defensless we open fire on them. "FIRE," I yell. A massive scream of cannon fire erupts my ears, blasting, crushing, exploding, everything. "AGAIN" I yell. The same sequence of hell arrives at their town once more. As we leave the Port in scraps, we hear the screams of the enemies. Chapter 9, A New Band, A New Love We finally dock in Tortua. The streets are filled with drunks running around, drinking their life away. "hey n***, care for a drink?" one drunk man confronts me I throw my first right into his temple and he crumbles on the ground, unconcious. A very short man confronts me. "Mighty strong blow to that poor lads head, eh?" he says "If you call me a n**-" I start. "No need in that for a fellow pirate, savvy?" the man says. "Aye." I say. "Would ye be instrested in joinin' a new band. It's called OUTLAWS, by the way, I'm Jarod Pillagebane," the man says. I shake his hand." I would, is it okay if my boys join aswell," I ask. "Ain't no porblem in that, mate," he says. The crew laughs in joy. "Alrighty then, I'll show ye to the band's quarters. We just created the band today. It is just I and me mate, Captain Roger." he says I shake Roger's hand. "Nice to meet ye, mate," Me and my crew rest in the warehouse. At about 11AM the next day we awake. "Time to do some recruitin' boy," says Jarod. I search the entire island, and only manage getting 20 people to join OUTLAWS. When I return, there are atleast 70 people feasting. One young man walked up to me. "Ello mate, I'm Nate Cresbreaker, Ex EITC." he introduces himself. "Hello....." I say as I take his hand. "And you are?" he asks "David Yellowfish," I say. After a month, me and Nate became very close, always raiding, pillaging, and working together. Soon, we became best friends. the next day, Jarod confronts us. "David, what ever happened to yer family?" Jarod asks. "Slaves," I respond. "And ye," he asks Nate. Nate doesn't respond. "Well, how would ye like to be the son of Pirate King Jarod," he smiles. I jump out of my seat. "Sure!" I exclaim. By this time, OUTLAWS was a known threat to all nations, we had grown to well over 200 blood thirsty pirates. And we were feared more than the infamous, Edward Teach. Jarod soon adopted us. I at the age of 17, was still considered a minor. Two weeks later, I wondered around the peaceful island of Tortuga one morning. I stop when I see a beatiful women, short, black hair, tan skin walk passed me. "Hello," I said to her. She turned around and smiled. "Aren't you the infamous, Bomani?" she asks as she starts to walk closer. "aye," I smile. She laughs and says, "Well, you're much more handsom then I had expected," she says as her fingers make their way up my chest. "I get that a lot," I say. "I'm suprised the guards haven't taken you for a slave yet... a hot one." she winked. I laugh and say, "would you like to grab a drink at the tavern?" I ask. "Of course, by the way, I'm jeanne" she says. We drink at the tavern and make our way back, laughing, stumbling drunk through the streets, We find our way outside a cutlery warehouse. By now, we began to regain our "soberness". "If you can break in, I'll f*** you right in there," she says. I smile and take the challenge. I take out my knife and twist it in the lock. Within second it breaks open. "Skills you learn when you live in Africa," I laugh. I close the door and she tackles me, stripping her clothes off. "LEt's have some fun," she says. ''This part is cencored due to the Policies After several months of dating, I finally get the courage to propose. As I am still with OUTLAWs, I have earned over 350,000 gold pieces and I have become, probably, the first rich black guy in the world. (XD) I finally go to the jewerly store and pick out a giant diamond. The next day I visit Jeanne. One of my best friends "Pirate" he was also in the band accompnies us "Hey babe," I say. "Hey," she smiles. I know she will say yes, because she has been dying to get married for over 2 months. I bow on one leg and pull out the ring "Will you mary me?" I ask. "Oh my god," she smiles. "Yes!" she says. I get up and hug her. Within a few hours, several people attend the weeding including: Nathaniel Huntington, Jarod, Pirate, Captain Roger, and many others. 3 months later*** (Jeanne was already pregnant) After our first baby, I confront my wife. "Honey, I have bad news." I say "What is it?" she rushed out of our room. "I'm going to war," I say. Jeanne crumbles to the floor crying for hours upon hours. That night, the ship left, for Port Royal. We were at war with the Co. Empire (england in its finest) Chapter 10, The End of the War and a new Child After 2 months of fighting, King Jarod decided to withdraw our OUTLAWS troops out of Port Royal. "It is no use, this war has gone too far. It is immature." he explained. Now, as third in command of OUTLAWS, I was one of the most high payed, most skilled, and resepct soldiers. As the invasion fleets of our forces left dock, I was so excited to see my daughter. When I arrived home, Jeanne was there on the beach, tears in her eyes as she held my daughter and rushed to me. "We can finally move out of this cottage," I said. "I'm third in command, my salary got bumped up to 20,000 gold pieces every month!" I said. She jumped up and down excitedly as I held my infant daughter. "Daddy" she said. "David, Liz thought you had died!" "No, honey," I assured her. "Your daddy is one of the best fighters, I wont die," I said as I kissed her. After 4 months I had finally turned 18. On my birthday, Jeanne rushed in with a suprise. "Honey," she exclaimed. "Yes?" I sked. "Im pregnant!" she said. I laughed in joy. "Only a few months left!" she said. 2 months later*** Jeanne lay on the bed in our room of our new 2 story house. Soon, my son was born. We named him Johnny. Chapter 11, War Returns, But the Lover Doesn't After several months, Jarod decided it was time to take action once again in England. "Honey, I may have to go to war again," I say. "NO" Jeanne yells and storms down the stairs to my face. "Wha- honey, I don't have a choice," I say. "Fine," she storms out of the house, down to the cliff of the beach and sits there for hours, not returning with the kids. I run out after hours of thinking preparing my clothes. "Babe, please," "No, " she stands up. Jeanne walks to the edge of the cliff. At this point, it hit me. Jeanne had gone insane. Nate warned me about her 2 months earlier, he said she had told him weird thing and she thought she was going crazy. But I was blinded by love. Within seconds, she tilts her body forward and starts to attempt suicide off the cliff. I quickly run and grab her. "We're done. I'm leaving you!" she takes the kids and runs off. I sit there. My thoguhts blank. Tears rolled down my eyes for the first time. Pulling my sword from my bag, I quickly place it to my chest. Nate sprints up the sidewalk to the beach where I sit. "What the hell are you doing?" he yells and kicks my sword away from me. "I will die. Jeanne took my kids and left." I say. "Yeah, I know she asked to go out with me," he says. "I told you she a cycopath," he laughs. "Yeah, f*** her," I say. "But my kids," I explain. "I know," says Nate. "Listen, you'll find a better women, and have more kids" he assures me. "Mate, you're the greatest friend any man could ask for," I say as I pat him on the back. "Now, don't get all softy, we got some butt kicken to do tomorrow," he says. "It amusses me how you refuse to swear," I laugh. "Aye," he smiles. Chapter 12, The War Ends 4 months of fighting in Port Royal, we had taken and controled over half of the island. I sit against the barricade walls as the British blast cannon fire at us. "Eh, Nate," I whispered. "Aye?" he scooches over next to me. "Get a squad of 40 men. We're going to flank the British Arilery from the East," I explain. "Aye, sir." he says and quickly gets up. After 2 hours Nate had finally got 40 people. "Alright, let's move out" I say. We quickly move thorugh the thick forest to the East. "David," Nate says. "aye?" I said inspecting a branch of a tree. "When will we return home, do you think?" he asks. "After we defeat this artillery regiment Jarod will either withdraw us, or the Co. will propose peace." I respond. We finally reach the perfect position to flank them. "Get ready boys," I turn around smiling to my men. "Charge," I say simply. Our men sprinted, yelling our battle. I slash away at the enemy, crippiling each and every Co. officer. Soon, all 200 artilery men lay on the ground, blood seeping from their bodies. I smile at the sight of the enemy. King Jarod approaches me. "A job well done. Without you, our army would have been crushed." he says. "Indeed," I smile. 3 Co. Officials approach Jarod. They talk for hours on end, arguing and yelling at each other. In consclusion, they escort Jarod to a small cottage. I quickly stand up and take out my sword. One of the Co. Officials calms me, "Don't worry, we are not here to hurt him," he assures me. I nod and sit. After an hour, Jarod emerges from the cottage carrying and dragging four wooden chests with a huge smile. "Alright, mates." he says. "1.4 million pieces of gold," he smiles. Our men cheer in joy. That night we stock the ships with food and our gold. As we set off, the sun sets and the sky turns pink. It reminds me of the first time I left this island. Excited to be reunited with my family. But now, I am returning alone, to be reunited with none. Chapter 13, Arrested in Port Royal As I climbed up the dunes of the beach to my house, the smell of smoke conquered my nose. Once I had climbed the large dune, smoke filled the atmosphere. "Who's havin' the fire?" I ask myself. As I reach the street, my wonderful house is black, flames burned my hard work. 3 French guards stood outside laughing. "What the f*** are you doing?" I scream. " Are you, Bomani Yellowfish?" the man asks. "Uhhh, yes," I say. "Perfect," the guard says as he takes out handcuffs. "What is this?" I ask. "Run away slave and piracy," says the French Guard. "But it's Tortuga!" I protest. "We're working on security," he says. "Bulls***" I say as I punch the guard who's taking out the handcuffs, pull out my sword, jab another guard in the face, spin around, pull out my pistol and shoot the last guard in the forehead. The guard who I punch starts to get up, I quickly take a knife and throw it in his face. "Now, my house," I say to myself. IT was too late. The entire house was engulfed in flames. "At least my money is in a hidden safe," I say to myself, shrugging. Chapter 14, Thomas' Death I notice a Spanish man walk up the beach. Suddently, a flash back occurs. I remember him from when I lost Thomas. I sprint up to him, kick him in the chest and point my pistol to his forehead. Just as I am about to kill him, I remember Thomas, and where he might be. "Where's Thomas?" I ask. "He died," the Spainard responds. "My best friend is DEAD?!?!?" I scream. "Indeed, he died in battle," he says. "You were supposed to protect him when he joined Spain. Now, you must pay!" I yell. I take a dingy and sail it to my flag ship where my men attend their battle stations. "Make sure they pay for letting Thomas die," I say as I smile, looking at the little speck in the distance on the beach dodging cannon fire. My first mate, Corey approaches me. "Sir, our 'contract' with the OUTLAWS guild ends tomorrow, if we rejoin, well you know, but if we don't we are on our own. Just a crew and fleet again." he explains. "Corey, I smell chang- well acutally, I smell you, because you smell like cow crap." I laugh. "But I think it's time for a change. Give Jarod my regards, and get Nate on this vessel." "Nate rejoined with England," Corey says nevously. "Damnit! Two weeks I haven't seen that boy and he's already gone down that path?" I scream. Chapter 15, Outnumbered After our port was raided. I sit in my quarters, counting the gold. "Damn spanish," I say as I go upstairs for dinner. As I look out the window I see my trade ship burst into flames. I quickly stand. "Get to the flagship," I say. "We're about to kick some Spanish a**." My men board the flagship and we set off. "Load the guns," I yell. Our flagship was a captured Ship of the Line from the British Royal Navy. It has 32 guns, 16 on each side with explosive ammo that rips the hull of a ship in seconds. We set off out of the Cove into the night. Within in ten minutes we reach the Spanish navy. Quickly several of their ships come about to surround us. A young man, maybe a year older then me comes on a dingy to my ships with 3 Spansih officials. "Lower the ladder," I sigh. "I'm Samuel Darkwalker. We are here in proposal to let you surrender and be arrested with none of the hell you're about to face," he smiles. "f** you," I say as I pull out my cutlass, stab the man to the right, spin cut the last man to the left's chest open, pull out my pistol and shoot the last man in the foot. As he falls down in pain and agony, Samuel Darkwalker seem unimpressed. "I will repeat myself if you do not respond," he says boldly. "Don't disrespect the most feared pirate in the world," I smile as I shoot him in the thigh. He falls, pulls the bullet out of him, and climbs back up. "Now, gilly gally back to your ship or ther be another one of those between your eyes," I smile. He goes back to his flagship. By this time we are surrounded by 8 Spanish ships. "Sir, it was dumb not to sign that," one of my crew members says. "I never surrender without a fight," I smile as I shoot him in the forehead." After 5 hours of battling, only 2 Spanish ships remained, we had plundered the rest, our crew taking minor casualties. "Fire," smile with an evil grin as the last ship before Sam's flagship falls to the depths. The Spanish flagship takes our full broadside as the ship groans and holes and explosions cause the hull to allow water. Their broadside took some of our men and cannons. After an hour, their ship was starting to wear down, their last broadside to me by suprise, as they had aimed it right for me. I jumped over the edge, doging the cannons.Their ship turned away, fleeing. My flagship sailed East to Tortuga. "S***," I say. "My men probably thought I went to my quarters," I start to swim to the Spanish Vessel. The salty sea started to sting my eyes as this Samuel Darkwalker spanish mate noticed me through his telecope. I heard him say, "That's Bomani, the pirate!" They turned port side and took me aboard. Chapter 16, To the King I have a tight rope around my arms as Samuel escorts me to the Throne room of King. He throws me infront of the King. "So you're Bomani?" he asks. "Indeed," I respond. "You're...blacker than normal," the man says. "And you're whiter and lazier than normal," I smile. He shoots me in the shoulder. Two guards come to life me up, but I punch one and shove the other. "I don't take help from the pitiful," I say. "You work for me now, or the next shot is through your brain," says Phillip V Celemente, the king. "Why me?" I ask. "Because your elite with expierence and never seem to die, no matter the effort," he says. "Fine," I say. I walk into the market and buy armour and a gun. Picking up a sword a check my pocket for my money, it's gone. I leave the market and walk over to Sam. "Give me my money," I say. "What?" he asks with a slight grin. I kick him in the face, he slaps me. Forgeting where we are, I take out my pistol, then put it back. "You'll pay," I said as I took the mission sheet from his hands. I walk down an alley and find a theif counting over 100,000 gold. "I'm so glad that man on the bench gave me half," he smirks. I appear into the alley, he sees me at once. Equipping my dagger, the man stands. Instantly I whip the knife right between his eyes and take my money. I sneak behind Sam and take 85,000 gold back and smile. King Phillip V Celemente asanighed me a crew in which I was captain of. He told me I had to accompany myself with my own ship. I walked through the docks looking at the ships. "How much for this War Friagte?" I asked. "100,000" the merchant responds. "Nah," I smile as I stab my sword through his stomach. I board the ship, load the cargo, and allow the crew to board. Capter 17, The War Everyone knew it was coming. The Deltan War. Pears had rebuilt the Paradox into "The Delta Republic". The night I found about the war, I decided to create my own band of elite Spanish soldiers. That idea founded the guild "Delta Rangers." As I sat in the tavern with 5 of my officers, Hippie approached me. "David," he says. "Aye?" I whisper. "I hear your squadren has already grown into its own regiment of 80 men in a day," he compliments me. "Indeed," I reply. "Well, King Clemente has given you orders. Bring your regiment, bombard Port Royal. Leave no one alive," Hippie commands. "Port Royal will be nothing, merely rubble by tomorrow," I look up from the ground and smile. He walks out of the tavern and dissapears into the night. Staring at the door where Hippie had vanished, I call over commander Corey. "Corey, get the men ready," I say. "We're about to destroy england at their heart," I smile. At persicely mid-night, the Delta Ranger regiment sails into port. "Fire!" I scream. 20 port side cannons screech onto the streets of the port. This was the second time I had bombarded Port Royal, and by the look of the general on the fortress, he knew I was back. Within 3 hours, the city lays in rubble and fire. I order Corey to sail out of port. I arrived in Madrid and requested by the King. When I arrived to his throne, he seemed angry. "David," The king adresses me. "Commander David," I correct him. "What ever, you're still insignigant to me." he says. I stand up, angered. My reigment stands behind me pulling their weapons out. "Oh please," the king says as he adresses my men. "You are under my command, not this silly black slave!" Clemente laughs. "What do you want?" I ask impatiently. "I want my gold from the raid," he says. "We burned the city, those were my orders," I say. "You fool! Why wold you ever burn a city that signigant, yet again ,you are an illeterate fool with no power over anything!" he yells. "That's why I took down 5 invasions fleets, plundered 20 treasure fleets, cuasing the spanish economy to collapse for 3 years," I mumble. "What was that?" He yells. I nod to my men. They pull out their weapons. smack the guards in the forehead with the butt of the swords. Both guards cumble to the ground. "Now, you listen to me. This regiment works under England's command for now on. Not yours, Looks who's helpless now." I say to clemente as I approach his thrown. I turn around, and signal my men to follow. The entire night, Spanish guards chased us out of Madrid. I ordered Corey to ready the fleet, and set prepare for London. Chapter 18, The Birth of a New Army Now, at age 17, I quickly seeked out Prime Minister Johnathan Goldtimbers. I searched endless days across the caribbean chasing him with my crew. After 3 weeks, I had finally caught him, commanding officers to report to training duties on the island of Tortuga. Quickly, I approaced him. "Prime Minister Goldtimbers," I adress him as I bow. "Ah, Bomani. Why have you come here? The English have a bounty on your head, and the Spanish have doubled your bounty." He informs me. I chuckle. "Well, I seek revenge on King Clemente. He smiles. "Just in time, mate. The Deltan War is starting to fall towards the Spanish side, we could use a soldier. Especially one that thinks like a pirate and Spamish soldier would, although it can be hard to trust you, it would be beneficial to us if you joined." He said. My crew soon was disbanded and merged with the English main army, British EITC Military. I soon grew impacient of my officials, and lead my followers to a small EITC squad by the name of The King's Marines. At the time, the squad was extremely small, and by the end of the month when battles had struck out, The King's Marines took casualties, and soon died. Soon, I decided it was time to take matters into my own hands, a new army, one that could not be seen, one that could not be known, one so elite, no one would hear of it but the King and Prime Minister himself. Later that evening, I apparoached Johnny. "How are thing in The King's Marines?" he asked. "We haven taken casualties, our leader (became inactive)." I reply. "Unfortinute, a squad with such potential," Johnny pursed his lips. "I have an idea, it is my destiny to lead again, I must lead an EITC squad," I beg. "No. We have far to many as it is, starting to loose count," Johnny jokes. "It will be no more than 50. We will be unknown to the world, doing secret missions for the King, we will be a Special Operation force," I persuade him. "Fine, but don't screw this up." He warns. I jump in excitment, thank the Prime Minister, and sprint to where my loyal followers stand, outside of The King's Arm Tavern. "Alrighty mates," I smile. "Let's do this." That night marked the birth of Co. Special Ops. Chapter 19, Remarkable Growth After the first 10 days, Co. Special Ops had grown to over 80 blood thirsty soldiers, leading this guild was myself, and William and Casey as his right hand men. One night, as I was tending to his daily guild count, my long time friend, and half brother entered the room. As I heard footsteps, quickly I turned. "Hello, david" said Nate with a large grin. "Nate!" I yelled and ran up to hug him. "What's all this?" asked Nate as he seemed confused. "I have joined the crown of England as a privateer. This is my new guild under the command of the Prime Minister himself, Johnny Goldtimbers." I explain. "Fancy," he jokes. I chuckle "Indeed, we have 80 members in the first 10 days!" I exclaim. "Wow! That's fantastic! I can join for a short while, if you want," Nate proposes. Chapter 20, The Begining of The Elites War On the shores of Tortuga, William, my co-gn, and I were recruiting. A long time rival, Gabriel slowly approached us. "Will, my blade..." I said, eyes locked on Gabriel. "Got it," he replied as he threw me my my blade. Category:Auto-Biography Category:Player Page